Number One NinjaHero: Naruto!
by PlotArmorMan
Summary: In a world where having powers are natural, how could anyone be special? Enter Naruto Uzumaki, the orphan ninja-in-training prodigy who sets out to be the best ninja/hero in Japan, with an awesome quirk, sick skills, an emo not-sidekick, and a sealed, forbidden power is going to take the world of My Hero Academia by storm!
1. 1

...

I don't own Naruto or My Hero Academia, obviously.

This fanfiction depicts an alternate universe in which the cast of Naruto exist in My Hero Academia.This is the first fanfic i've ever writen so I would appreciate constructive feedback/ criticism. I may make some continuity errors, so I apologise in advance!

Chapter 0. Enter Minato Namikaze!

"A nine-tailed fox is attacking us ! Someone please help!" A civilian woman pleaded loudly. In Naruhata, Tokyo, a giant nine-tailed fox was currently laying waste to the city with ease. With each swing of its tail, multiple buildings collapsed. Many civilians were currently escaping the city.

Suddenly, a man with long blond hair and a white cloak appeared out of nowhere and struck the beast, yelling: Rasengan! (Spiralling sphere)" As a blue sphere emerged in his hand, causing the nine-tailed fox to flinch and be knocked backwards.

"Isn't that the up-and-coming Teleporting hero: Yellow Flash? We're saved!" An observant civilian exclaimed in relief.

The blond hero wasted no time in proceeding to activate his quirk once more, and soon he and the fox had disappeared from the city with a yellow flash.

Elsewhere, the beast and the hero had been transported to a desert, with no trace of civilisation in sight.

"You won't be able to harm anymore people here, villain!" The hero proclaimed loudly.

A sandstorm raged as the nine-tailed fox suddenly charged a massive amount of energy in its mouth, the sheer power blowing away massive amounts of sand. In retaliation, the hero wasted no time in teleporting behind the beast, and using the rasengan on it once again.

The hero's attack was successful, and the beast collapsed, and suddenly reverted to its original form: an attractive young woman with bright red hair.

She opened her eyes slowly as if having just woken up from a long slumber. The blond hero got into a fighting position, wincing in pain slightly from his wounds and the violent sand.

"Wh-what happened? Where am I? Who are you?" The red-haired woman stuttered. Then, she spoke again in a softer tone, guilt evident on her face. "Did I hurt anyone? Am I in trouble?"

The hero's face softened and he gave her a reassuring smile. "To answer your questions, you may have lost control of your quirk just a little bit. You're in a random desert which I brought you to to prevent casualties, and I am the Teleporting hero: Yellow Flash, but you can also call me Minato Namikaze. And relax, you won't be in trouble, as long as you cooperate with me."

The both of them were silent for awhile, neither of them looking at the other, until the woman broke the silence. "I'm Kushina Uzumaki, and... thank you, Mr Namikaze."

3 years later

Minato and Kushina were now married, and were currently at the Konoha Hero Agency. Minato was currently crying loudly, trying to no avail to stifle the tears, while Kushina looked a lot more dignified, her eyes tearing up slightly.

"Mi-Minato, you dork! -_sniff_\- Stop crying, you big blond baby!" Kushina chided Minato.

Both of them were looking elatedly at the blond infant before them that Kushina was carrying in her arms.

"Can't _-sniff-_ help it, sorry, -_sniff_-" Minato managed to say through tears. "I'm just so -sniff- happy about -sniff- Naruto."

The infant that was in Kushina's arms was Naruto Namikaze, who had the yellow hair and bright blue eyes of his father, and whisker marks on his cheeks, making him resemble a fox.

"We're going to take care of you, and give you -_sniff_\- the best life ever! We'll be the best parents ever, dattebane!" Kushina promised.

Suddenly, there were more than three people in the room. Minato sensed the man and his formerly overjoyed and emotional tone morphed into a serious one, as if a switch had been flipped to change his personality. "Who are you, and how did you get past my guards?" Minato questioned harshly.

"I suppose I could tell you, since you are already dead. My name is **All For One**. Your guards were pathetic, and I expected more from the famous Konoha Hero Agency. Where are all the great heroes from your agency? I don't believe I saw Jiraiya, Tsunade, or even that old man, Hiruzen. I'll cut to the chase. I want your wife's quirk. Let me have it, and i'll spare your life. Quirk stealing is a painless process, you know. " All For One responded.

Minato instantly beckoned a frightful Kushina away, trying to get her to escape. 'If what he said was true... His quirk is... Quirk stealing?!' Minato thought to himself.

All For One attempted to give chase, but Minato quickly stopped him, having teleported behind All For One, slamming his signature move, the Rasengan, into his back. All For One, collapsed to the ground from the force, the attack having carved a hole into his back such that a chunk of his body and suit were completely gone.

Minato almost sighed in relief, before All For One, came to, getting up in one swift motion, the seemingly irreparable damage to his back completely healed. Minato's eyes widened, and Kushina took the opportunity to run away as fast as she could.

"Not bad. It seems I underestimated you, but I suppose you aren't the Top No.9 Hero in Japan for nothing." All For One complimented Minato, before uttering :" It seems that i'll have to kill you quickly."

Without warning, All For One fired enhanced air cannons in the direction of Kushina.

"NO!" Minato yelled, teleporting right in front of Kushina to block the impact. He crashed into her from the force and coughed out blood. Naruto had started wailing, while Kushina looked at her husband's bruised and unconscious body in shock.

"**You bastard...**" She growled as tails made out of pure energy started forming out of her body, while she had a feral look on her face. She lunged at All For One after putting Naruto down.

With inhuman speed and power, she struck the man before he could react, causing him to be launched away. Unfortunately, All For One used an Impact Recoil quirk right before being hit, causing Kushina herself to be recoiled backwards, landing near Minato with a sickening thud.

"Minato... I'm sorry... I wasn't strong enough... Use the seal, Minato. Don't let that man have my quirk..." Kushina muttered before falling into unconsiousness.

Minato knew that the man would be back, and that he and Kushina would not survive if he did. In addition, the man would have the power to rip the world asunder. Tears welled up in his eyes as he hardened his heart and used the move he had been practicing for a long time.

"**Shiki Fuujin.**"(Dead Demon Consuming Seal) Using the sealing and teleporting abilties of his quirk to the highest level, Minato somehow managed to transfer Kushina's quirk to the wailing newborn beside him.

"You are our last hope. Live a good and happy life... Naruto." Minato whispered with all the energy he could muster, before teleporting Naruto away.

On that day, Naruto's birthday, Minato Namikaze, Ranked top 8th Hero in Japan and Kushina Uzumaki, a woman with one of the strongest quirks in the world had fallen in battle.

And the story of Naruto Namika- I mean, Naruto Uzumaki, had began.

7 years later

Naruto Uzumaki was currently dashing around the building as usual, like a kid who had eaten too many sweets. He wore a shirt with the Konoha logo on it, blue shorts, and sandles. The shinobi greeted him as usual, having become used to his presence.

Naruto saw a white-haired shinobi with a face-mask, face-buried nose deep into his orange book as usual. That man always caught Naruto's attention during the rare times when he was around. 'What was he reading? What was his name? What was his power? '

The man would always ignore Naruto when he called out to him, showing not even a twitch at being called out to, immersed in his book.

Well not today! Naruto was going to catch this guy's attention for sure! A cunning smile that threatened to split Naruto's face in half appeared on it, as he planned a devious scheme.

Suddenly, the white-haired shinobi's book disappeared, appearing in Naruto's hand in a white flash. Naruto didn't bother looking back, and ran as fast as he could. This would definitely teach that white-haired man his lesson for ignoring Naruto! Suddenly, as Naruto reached a corner and was about to turn, he saw the same shinobi standing in front of him with a bored look on his face.

"Maa, maa. Why did you have to go and take my book? It's not meant for kids like you, you know." He spoke to Naruto in a bored tone.

'How did he get in front of me? Is he so fast that I couldn't see him get here? What does he mean by its not meant for kids?' Naruto thought wildly. Panicking at being caught, he started running without a clear pattern, attempting to escape from the man as fast as possible.

He hurriedly opened a door to hide in, the book held tightly in his hand. He made sure the door was closed and-

"Troublemaking again, Naruto?" An old man chuckled, wearing white robes and a conical hat.

To Naruto's demise, out of bad luck, he was now in the office belonging to the owner of the agency, Sarutobi Hiruzen, regarded to be the strongest shinobi in the Konoha Hero Agency! He also held the rank of Hokage, which meant that he was the leader of Konoha Hero Agency and all its branches. This rank existed as Konoha was not a normal hero agency. Instead of a bunch of sidekicks supporting a hero, it was almost like a dojo, teaching its students special techniques and how to be a specific type of hero. It had been around for a very long time, and was one of the few ninja hero agencies in Tokyo.

"N-no! Hiruzen-jiji! Definitely not!" Naruto responded, concealing the orange book.

"Can I have my book back, please?" Somehow, the masked shinobi had been in the office the whole time! He patted Naruto's head before gently snatching the book back and reading it intently once more.

Hiruzen looked at Naruto's shocked face in amusement. The masked man, Kakashi Hatake, had the unique talent of managing to get on everyone's nerves yet getting away with it scot-free.

"How are you, Naruto?" Hiruzen inquired.

"I'm fine! Can I be a ninja? I wanna learn to be a ninja, Hiruzen-jiji! " Naruto asked. He had asked this question many times, but had always been rejected. After all, like most other kids, Naruto was inspired by how awesome the heroes looked on TV, and how cool shinobi were.

"Sure thing, Naruto." Hiruzen said, smirking.

"But Jiji, you should totally let me- wait, what?" Naruto stopped mid-sentence, in disbelief of what Hiruzen had said.

"I said, sure thing, Naruto. We can teach you our traditional ninja techniques from today onwards. As long as you don't find it too difficult and chicken out..." Hiruzen repeated.

"No way i'll chicken out! I'm gonna be the best ninja ever, dattebayo!" Naruto replied.

Hiruzen looks over at Kakashi. He had barely moved, but Hiruzen knew he was shaken at the sound of Naruto's verbal tic. He had never been the same boy he used to be ever since the death of Minato and Kushina.

"Great! And this white haired man here, Kakashi Hatake, will be your teacher! " Hiruzen declared.

Kakashi's eyes widened, the nonchalant look on his face gone.

"Yay! I promise to try my best, Hiruzen-jiji, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto cheered.

Kakashi almost dropped his book.

**Thanks for reading! **


	2. 2

I don't own Naruto or My Hero Academia, but damn i wish i did.

Chapter 1: Naruto and his sidekick

"Now kids, meet me all the way up at the roof of Konoha Hero Agency in five minutes, and don't be late! Who knows what'll happen to you if you are..." Kakashi threatened, a bored look on his face as usual.

Sasuke had a calm look on his face, but inwardly, he was shocked. The Konoha Hero Agency was one of the biggest buildings in Tokyo!

After all, due to having a rich history, the Agency was allowed a lot of funding and facilities. He would have to climb at least 20 floors.

Sasuke was also shocked to see the Kakashi had disappeared from his sight the moment he stopped taking notice. He was in awe, simply disappearing like that was surely the result of a lot of training!

Sasuke looked to his right and his eyes settled on the orange-wearing eyesore before him. The boy, named Naruto, would also be Kakashi's student. He had blond hair, blue eyes, and a permanent goofy smile.

At least Naruto would probably be slower than Sasuke, being the loser that he was. Maybe Sasuke would be punished less if he got a big headstart on Naruto.

"Why aren't you running, usuratonkachi? (loser)" Sasuke asked.

"I don't need to, teme.(bastard) I can teleport." Naruto responded with an enormous grin.

And just like that, Naruto was gone.

Sasuke was in shock once again. He hesitated for a while, then immediately started running. He had never wished for a mobility quirk more than he did now.

Five minutes later...

"So then I was like I can teleport! Blam! And then Sasuke was trying not to look shocked but I could tell he was and...Hey! You're here!" Naruto addressed the panting and sweating boy who had just barely made it to the roof in the time limit.

A barely listening Kakashi noticed Sasuke and nodded, gesturing for both of them to sit down.

When both boys were seated cross-legged on the floor of the roof, Kakashi said: "Alright, tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams and quirk."

Sasuke scowled at having to do something so trivial, while Naruto was grinning as usual.

"Me first! I like ramen, instant ramen, Sarutobi-jiji and heroes! My dislikes are the three minute wait for instant ramen to cook and people who act like they're better than me! I like to dash around! My dream... No, I will become the Number One Hero! Or Ninja, either is fine." Naruto blurted out rapidly.

Sasuke and Kakashi looked at Naruto expectantly, all three of them silent, until Kakashi prompted: "What's your quirk, Naruto?"

"Oh yeah, right! My quirk is teleportation! I can teleport anywhere I look at instantly, but to teleport to places I can't see I need to focus on a person or a place that I've already been to. Everytime I teleport, I feel like I just moved at a high speed, so I get dizzy when I use it too much. I can teleport everything I'm touching too!" Naruto spoke excitedly, happy to talk about his quirk.

"I'm next. I like... " Sasuke paused for a while. He appeared to be seriously deep in thought. "Beating people up and showing that I am superior. I hate people who get in my way, and a certain man. My hobbies are testing the limits of my quirk. And lastly, my dream is to restore honour to my fallen family and to kill a certain man,"

Sasuke said and paused dramatically.

Kakashi and Naruto had one collective thought : 'Emo.'Though Naruto was also curious about who the man was. He'd pester Sasuke about it later.

"My quirk is the great Sharingan, a jutsu passed on through my family of police officers for years. It allows me to observe attacks in slow motion and see everything with great clarity. I can also hypnotise anyone who looks at it, making them see illusions." Sasuke explained, turning his eyes red to demonstrate. His black pupils were replace with two red ones, each with one-tomoe.

"Alright, my turn. I'm Kakashi Hatake. I like reading books. What I dislike is none of your business. My hobbies are reading books. My dreams are none of your business. My quirk...I guess i'll show you later." Kakashi explained as little as possible.

Naruto was about to protest that Kakashi hadn't revealed any information he didn't already know, but was interrupted.

"Alright kids, now we're going to have a test! Whoever manages to land a hit on me wins! The loser will have to do 500- no, 1000 push-ups! If no one lands a hit on me, both of you will do 1000- no, 2000 push-ups!" Kakashi said gleefully, a menacing smile on his face scaring the boys despite the face-mask he had on.

Naruto wasted no time in recklessly teleporting behind Kakashi, throwing out a flurry of random punches and kicks, and teleporting around Kakashi wildly, in the hopes of confusing him. Every hit was blocked or dodged, and as soon as Naruto stopped teleporting, Kakashi hit Naruto, who landed on the ground loudly, unconsious.

'Has great control over his quirk, but zero ability in hand-to-hand. Also, where's the teamwork?" Kakashi thought to himself, making mental notes about Naruto.

Sasuke was next. He turned on his quirk, and rushed towards Kakashi with a smirk. Using a surprisingly effective mix of the capoeira and traditional Uchiha fighting style, Sasuke launched unconventional yet quick attacks at Kakashi, trying to get a hit in.

Each move he made was precisely done, the Sharingan guiding him to make the best possible move.

However, they were all blocked by Kakashi, the bored look still showing on his covered face. Soon, Kakashi struck the Uchiha with a well-timed kick, and Sasuke was sent flying.

'Really good at martial arts, hand-to-hand further enhanced by his quirk. Also, where's the teamwork?' Kakashi thought.

Suddenly, Naruto was in the air, aiming an axe kick at Kakashi. Kakashi did not expect Naruto to get up that fast, and was taken aback.

Only slightly though.

Kakashi grabbed Naruto's leg, and gently guided him to fall towards the floor with a yelp, unconsious once again.

'Well, that was unexpected.'

Then, Sasuke was back, charging at Kakashi once again, who got a feeling of deja vu. Sasuke resumed his onslaught, this time with far less grace. Kakashi easily stopped him with a light punch.

'Looks like they haven't thought of working together yet.' Kakashi thought.

This pattern resumed continuously, with Naruto and Sasuke attacking one by one. They were surprisingly resilient, but had yet to land a single hit.

"If you don't land a single hit in the next 15 minutes, you lose." Kakashi drawled.

"What? It's already been that long? We need to do something, Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What can we do? We've been trying for so long, but Kakashi has managed to counter everything. He probably hasn't even used his quirk!" Sasuke retorted.

"Hmmm...what if we..." Naruto thought for a moment.

'Come on, my little ducklings. Work together!' Kakashi tried to mentally encourage them.

"Lets work together, Sasuke! We'll have a better chance of beating him together." Naruto proposed.

Sasuke seemed to ponder over this for awhile. "Fine, but you better not get in my way, usuratonkachi.(loser)"

Inwardly, Kakashi grinned and thought: 'Finally! I can't believe it took them so long!'

What happened next surprised Kakashi.

Naruto teleported to the side of Kakashi, while Sasuke covered the other side. His sharingan allowed him to track Naruto's unpredictable teleporting movements, and Kakashi actually had to put in effort to counter their moves. Their teamwork was amazing, like they could somehow read each other's minds!

Suddenly, Naruto and Sasuke had managed to trap Kakashi. His limbs were restricted as they were being used to block the unrelenting onslaught of collective attacks. He was in checkmate. Now all Naruto had to do was land a clean hit on Kakashi. He threw out his arm, trying to strike Kakashi and-

-Kakashi disappeared in a yellow flash.

Naruto and Sasuke were both shocked. Did Kakashi have Naruto's quirk?

"Really good job. Managing to almost hit a veteran like me, even without formal training." Kakashi complemented the two stunned boys.

"As a reward, I'll explain my quirk now." He closed his left eye and opened it again, and in place of the black orb there was a bright red pupil.

'The sharingan?! No, that doesn't have any tomoe...' Sasuke thought to himself in confusion.

"My quirk allows me to replicate any emitter or mutation type quirks that I've seen in the past hour. I can only use a maximum of two quirks at once. Pretty cool, huh? That's why they call me the Copy-cat ninja hero: White Fang! " Kakashi bragged proudly.

Naruto and Sasuke barely had time to react, before Kakashi teleported behind both of them.

"Never let your opponents get behind you, kids. Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ōgi: Sennen Goroshi! ( Konohagakure Secret Taijutsu Technique: One Thousand Years of Death)" Kakashi yelled as he tightly clasped his hands together and extended his index and middle fingers, ramming four fingers in Naruto's and Sasuke's rear ends in rapid succession.

Kakashi ignored their screams of pain as they flew off into the horizon.

Kakashi mused to himself: "Minato-sensei, Obito... Do you think I'll be a good enough teacher to them? I don't think I'll be strong enough to teach them properly... Every time I look at them, I think of you two. But... you would want me to help take care of Naruto and to stop blaming myself, right Minato-sensei? I'll try my best."

Kakashi then teleported his airborne students back onto the roof before they hit the ground.

"Why...Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto groaned in pain.

Kakashi gave them an eye-smile. "Next time, no matter how powerful you become, even if you become the Number One hero in Japan or the President or whatever... You will always remember what I did to you today!" Kakashi stated proudly as if he had done something praise-worthy.

"I don't think I can... ever forget, even if I tried..." Sasuke groaned in pain.

"Hey Sasuke, we did pretty well today! I think you'll be great as my sidekick in the future!" Naruto exclaimed.

"No, I'll never do that." Sasuke protested quickly.

And so, new bonds were forged on that day.

**7 years later**

"Man... Why do we have to learn algebra anyways, dattebayo!" Naruto complained.

Naruto was adorned in a casual orange jacket and blue jeans. He was a lot more well-built than he was as a kid.

"Who cares? It's easy, and I get to sleep in class after completing the worksheets half an hour before everyone else." Sasuke responded.

Sasuke on the other hand had a far longer hair-cut than before, seemingly having a slim build. He was wearing a plain black jacket, shirt and a black pair of pants.

"Hey, hey, Sasuke, we're gonna go to a high school soon. Where do you wanna go?" Naruto asked.

"That's a dumb question, Naruto. To get stronger, we must go to the best hero high school in Japan. I would not accept any result other than U.A!" Sasuke responded.

The two ninjas-in-training continued walking from school, making their way to the Konoha Hero Agency where they were staying at.

"Its them! Its Naruto and Sasuke! They're so attractive!" A fangirl squealed out from behind the two boys.

Behind the ninjas-in-training were a bunch of fangirls who had gathered together, trying to get a good look at them. They then proceeded to give chase.

Naruto and Sasuke had very different responses to this.

Sasuke ran away using all the speed he could muster, his normally calm face pale.

Naruto chuckled, blushed, and said :"Heh, you really think so?" But was then dragged off by Sasuke into an alley to lose the fangirls.

"Hey Sasuke, why are so always so afraid of them?" Naruto asked.

"Hn, I'm not afraid. Being caught by them would simply be a big waste of my time." Sasuke defended himself.

"Heh, whatever you say, Sasuke." Naruto chuckled.

Suddenly, smoke began coming out from seemingly nowhere in the alley. Naruto and Sasuke were unfazed by it. They felt their wallets being tugged from their pockets.

Not even sparing the robber a glance, Sasuke hit the robber, causing him to fall to the ground from the impact, while Naruto teleported on top of the robber, standing on top of him.

"Impossible... The elusive Robber Villain foiled so easily..." The robber groaned.

"There's no such thing as impossible! Especially not with me around! When you reflect in prison, you can be proud of the fact that you were foiled by the great Naruto Uzumaki, future best hero in the Japan!" Naruto declared as he started dialling the number to call the police.

"Oh right, what I meant was Naruto and his sidekick! You were foiled by Naruto Uzumaki and his sidekick!" Naruto repeated, with a little less gusto.

"Hn, sidekick?!" Sasuke protested.

Thanks for reading love yall


	3. 3

...

...

**I don't own Naruto and My Hero Academia. **

_Chapter 2: The great maelstrom vigilantes_

Naruto and Sasuke traded blow after blow, Naruto having the upper hand in both speed and power yet Sasuke lending more hits due to his impressive combat intelligence and observance.

"Stop!" Kakashi commanded, causing both young ninjas-in-training to cease their sparring. "It's been 30 minutes since you started and nothing funny has happened, so i'm bored now."

Both young ninjas sweatdropped.

"Anyways, enough of sparring. What are you going to do for your high school situation?" Kakashi asked.

"Naruto and I have decided that we will be trying for U.A high school." Sasuke responded.

"I know I've asked this many times, but why do you two want to be heroes?" Kakashi asked.

"To save everyone who can't protect themselves and beat up all the evildoers, dattebayo!" Naruto replied heartily, with a toothy grin.

"To make sure less people die from the injustice in the world." Sasuke responded, seriously.

"No, Sasuke. Your real reason." Kakashi pressed on, knowing all the telltale signs of the students he had taught for 7 years lying.

"Fine. It's so I can get stronger and attain the authority to put down the villain who killed my family." Sasuke relented bitterly, with a dark look on his face.

Kakashi sighed. 'What a troublesome brat.' " Wanting to hunt down a villain is fine and all, but as a hero, you must never let yourself get consumed by your objective. Anyways, enough about that. You know, Konoha Hero Agency could help you get in through official recommendations. We're easily more than influential enough for that. " Kakashi informed the two.

"Really, that'd be a big help, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto replied. "But if we're not busy taking the entrance exam which takes place in a few weeks, then what do we do, Sasuke?"

**Later...**

"This is a really bad idea, Naruto. If I get caught, I'm using you as my scapegoat." Sasuke said, as he stood on a rooftop, wearing his usual black jacket and a face mask.

"Relax, Sasuke! Vigilantes are everywhere! Remember the three weird people in Naruhata we saw last time? They had been doing vigilantism for a long time, and they're still fine!" Naruto reassured Sasuke, as he stood on the rooftop besides his partner in crime, dressed up in a blue hoodie and a surgical mask.

They were currently "practicing being a hero in advance, which in Naruto's case meant going against the law and fighting villains."

Normally, people with vigilantes would be people with no intention of ever becoming an official hero. However, Naruto was confident in his skill to be sneaky due to his ninja training, so he had no fear of being caught.

"I'm sure if we wait long enough, someone evil will show up! That's how the world is, after all!" Naruto claimed.

'That's dark...' thought Sasuke.

"Help! A robber! He took my laptop!" a random civilian woman shrilled. Naruto gave Sasuke a knowing glance and proceeded to look down.

There was a man wearing a hoodie and a penguin mask. He was carrying a laptop with him and was currently... dribbling a ball as he fled the crime scene?

"Now that's something you don't see every day, Sasuke! Let's go help!" Naruto exclaimed.

He teleported down, and the laptop was suddenly in his hand in a yellow flash. "Here you go, ma'am," Naruto said in a deeper voice than usual as he returned her laptop.

"How did you manage to take my loot with such ease? It is no matter! I Emperor Yotsuura, will take it back easily! Have you noticed my great dribbling skills? I will use them to defeat you easily! Then, I'll pawn the laptop and get money easily! You see, in a world where everyone was given superpowers, I was merely given exceptional talent for soccer! Hence, I must use them in such underhanded ways!" The villain said.

"That makes no sense! Why not just use your skills to become a professional soccer player then get money?" Naruto questioned, visibly confused.

"Be silent! **Emperor Shot**!" The villain yelled out, kicking the ball at Naruto with exceptional force.

The ball flew towards Naruto at a high speed, until it was intercepted by Sasuke in his face mask, who held it in one hand.

"Your soccer skills aren't bad. I think I'll take them." Sasuke drawled.

He then proceeded to replicate the moves the villain used to dribble the ball with, with almost perfect accuracy.

"You...you stole my skills?!" Emperor Yotsuura asked, dumbfounded.

"Be silent. **Emperor Shot**." Sasuke repeated what the villain said, and kicked the ball with great strength, with the exact same posture he used.

The ball flew right at the villain's face, causing him to fall onto the floor, unconsious.

The civilians clapped for the two vigilantes, who then proceeded to flee to the rooftops.

"Wasn't that awesome, Sasuke!?" Naruto exclaimed, overjoyed.

"Hn. Naruto, we just broke the law. What if we get caught?" said Sasuke.

"You enjoyed looking cool and copying that guy's skills though, didn't you?" asked Naruto with a knowing look on his face once again.

"Hn."

And so, in their free time, Naruto and Sasuke would put masks on to conceal their faces and beat up random villains.

This went on for about two weeks,Naruto and Sasuke evading the low and stopping low-level crime at the same time until Naruto and Sasuke finally found something big.

They had heard rumours of a big Yakuza group which had been increasing its influence in Japan.

Sasuke, being the sane and reasonable ninja he was, strongly objected to even getting involved with them. "Naruto, you idiot. We're just small-time heroes. No matter how strong we may be, we're not experienced enough to take down an entire gang! Don't get a big head just because we took down a few small villains!"

" Relax, Sasuke! We'll be fine! If needed, I can just teleport us out of there! Besides, Kakashi-sensei always tells us that we need experience to be a hero. Here's our chance, dattebayo!" Naruto reassured Sasuke smugly.

Without even an opportunity to protest, Sasuke was forcefully dragged in through the big door of the mansion before them, and now, the two ninjas were now in the main base of the infamous Chie Hassaikai.

'Damn it, Naruto.'

Lamenting being dragged into such a dangerous situation, yet too prideful to retreat and leave Naruto in the mansion, he had no choice but to follow Naruto.

The first thing they thought about when they saw the interior of the mansion was that it was very clean and beautifully decorated. Whatever they thought a yakuza lair would look like, it certainly wasn't this.

Naruto and Sasuke would be doubting that this was even a yakuza base by now, if not for the fact that a gang member with a sensory quirk had spotted them despite them hiding with the use of their ninja techniques, and alerted the rest of his gang members. The gang member was knocked out almost instantly by Naruto, but it was too late. Soon, they were both completely surrounded by yakuza members with violent looks on their faces.

"How dare you two attempt to break into our mansion?! We are Shie Hassaikai! I don't know what you want, but you're not getting out of here ali-" A gang member threatened but was quickly interrupted by Naruto teleporting in front of him and breaking his nose with a brutal punch.

"Let's do this!"

Naruto teleported randomly in the crowd of yakuza members, hitting them with great precision, causing them to knocked out instantly. He would teleport away whenever one of them was about to strike him, and teleport back in, defeating multiple people in rapid succession.

Sasuke, on the other hand, activated his Sharingan and took out his ninja wire, expertly throwing shuriken in non-lethal areas and taking down multiple people at a time, seemingly barely moving and pelting anyone who came close with a shuriken.

After that impressive display, Naruto and Sasuke were the only ones standing, surrounded by unconsious bodies.

"Ha, I beat more of them! You can clearly see most of these people don't have shuriken lodged into their bodies, so I win!" Naruto bragged proudly.

"This isn't a competition, dobe." Sasuke grumbled, irritated.

Suddenly, Naruto and Sasuke were alerted to the sound of clapping.

"Bravo, bravo! I must say, it's impressive that you managed to take out my underlings with such ease. Shows how incompetent they truly were." A man with a mask resembling a beak walked out of his hiding place, surprising Naruto and Sasuke. " Coming to attack us at our weakest... You two must be quite well informed. I'm so impressed that I would let you out of here alive on any other day... but meddlesome kids like you sticking their heads where they don't belong... peeve me. " The man growled menacingly.

"You! You must be the boss of this area. You don't look like the boss who was in the information we obtained though?" Naruto questioned, before being smacked by Sasuke, who was appalled by Naruto's complete lack of subtlety, giving out information to the enemy so freely.

"Nosy, are we? I suppose I could explain. There was a different boss not long ago. He practically adopted me, and raised me to be a gang member. But a few days ago... he died." The man's gaze darkened, but soon changed to a crazed look. "And I killed him."

Sasuke's face remained impassive at the information, but Naruto was evidently seething, despite his face being concealed by a mask.

"How could you?! Biting the hand that feeds you like that... it's unforgivable!"

shouted Naruto.

Without any more hesitation, Naruto teleported the man and began viciously hitting him, teleporting around him and landing blow after blow.

In retaliation, the man took off the gloves he was wearing, and the instant his fingers came into contact with the wooden floor, it broke into many pieces, causing Naruto to lose his balance and fall over.

"Chronostasis! Deal with the other one!" The man yelled out to seemingly no one.

Suddenly, a cloaked man wearing a bird mask jumped off from the ceiling, catching Sasuke by surprise and landing on him.

Naruto got up and teleported towards the cloaked man, apparently called Chronostasis, and shoved him off of Sasuke.

Both of the ninja stood up and got into a fighting position.

" I may not know why you did something so inhumane, but I know that it isn't right! No matter what the other person did, no one has the right to end the life of someone dear to them without remorse!" Naruto stated boldly.

Without even signalling, Sasuke rushed towards the man with the mask resembling a beak while Naruto teleported to Chronostasis, hitting him with yet another sucker punch.

Chronostasis managed to block the next few teleporting attacks thrown at him, now more alert to Naruto's strategy. Waiting until just the right time, he kicked Naruto with all his might when Naruto teleported beside him predictably.

"Heh... I see I can't beat you like that anymore. I guess I'll need to use my newest technique! Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!( Shadow Clone Technique)" Naruto said, recovering from being hit.

After taking a deep breath, Naruto started to flicker between two points, at an increasing speed until it seemed like there were two copies of him. He was making clones out of the afterimages left behind when he was teleporting.

They started beating down Chronostasis brutally, the two copies overwhelming the cloaked man. Naruto finally landed one solid hit on the man's mask and it broke, falling off his face.

Meanwhile, Sasuke had activated his Sharingan and was currently dodging all of the spikes which emerged from the ground by a hair's length, only remaining unscathed thanks to his great reflexes granted by the Sharingan. The villain seemed to be dismantling the ground instantly with just a touch and merging it again, forming the spikes on the ground.

Although Sasuke could dodge the spikes easily, he was unable to find an opening to attack the man. All his shuriken were easily countered by the villain. There was no other choice. Sasuke was going to have to take a risk.

Leaping towards the villain, he winded up a his fist, praying that he would make it to the villain and subdue him.

He didn't, and was promptly impaled in the leg by one of the spikes from the ground.

Meanwhile, Naruto had just broken Chronostasis' mask, to reveal a face with dark eyes, and most unique of all, two sharp strands of pale blue hair.

For all his speed, Naruto could not get away in time when the strand of hair seemed to come to life and stab him in the stomach.

First, he felt surprise. 'Did I really get stabbed by hair?'

Then, when he tried to get up again, he felt sluggish. Like time had been slowed down for him. Was this the man's quirk?!

'Everything feels so slow... just like how I feel after Kakashi-sensei's hellish training sessions... but worse.' Naruto thought.

He willed himself to get up from his position on the ground, but no matter what, he couldn't, so he did the next best thing and looked up.

Naruto saw Sasuke's bleeding body, a spike on the ground still impaling his leg. Then he saw the villain Sasuke was fighting kneeling down, as if to touch Sasuke's limp body.

Naruto remembered how the ground broke as the man touched it. Would Sasuke break too?

Then, all he could feel was anxiety.

He couldn't let him hurt Sasuke - his friend.

He wanted to kill him for doing that, and then the anxiety was gone, all replaced by **rage.**

All Naruto saw was **red**, and he found the will and strength to overcome Chronostasis' quirk.

He teleported to the villain with a bird mask, striking him brutally. This time, the villain was blasted into the ground, the impact forming a hole one meter deep.

Now... Naruto was different. Chronostasis could see that clearly. Gone was the friendly, confident face. His eyes were now red and his teeth sharp like a feral beast, a single tail made out of energy sprouting out of his body. With a loud **roar**, Naruto rushed at Chronostasis and hit him faster than he could react, making him slam against the wall of the mansion.

Naruto picked up Sasuke with ease and carried him bridal style, preparing to go back home, his heart still palpitating with **bloodlust**.

He wasn't done yet. With a mighty roar, Naruto gathered pure energy in his mouth, and shot it at the mansion, which promptly collapsed.

When Naruto finally regained awareness of what he was doing, he saw the formally big mansion reduced to ruins, and felt very weak.

"Stop right there, villain!" A man in a cape and had a costume with a logo on it, as well as a face mask demanded. He struck a pose menacingly, but when he looked back, Naruto and Sasuke were already gone.

Back at Konoha Hero Agency

In his personal quarters, Kakashi was currently enjoying his favourite pastime, reading Icha-Icha paradise while lying down on his chair. It was truly therapeutic for him, so when Naruto suddenly teleported into the room, holding Sasuke in his arms, bloodied and bruised, Naruto managing to utter: "Help... Kakashi-sensei..." before passing out... needless to say, Kakashi was very shocked.

"What the hell did you do this time... Naruto?"

\--

Character information

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Stats**:

Power: 2/5

Speed: 6/5

Technique: 3/5

Intelligence: 2/5

Cooperativeness: 2/5

**Quirk(s)**: Teleport, Nine-Tailed fox

**Description**: The main character! An orphan who has been living at Konoha Hero Agency since he was born. Inspired by all the heroes surrounding him which resulted in a dream of becoming the number one hero. Not the most intelligent person out there, but with his determination and powerful quirk, he'll make do!

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Stats**:

Power: 2/5

Speed: 3/5

Technique: 5/5

Intelligence: 5/5

Cooperativeness: 2/5

**Quirk**: Sharingan

**Description**: An emo kid with the dream of finding and killing a certain man who killed his family. Now being trained by the famous Konoha Hero Agency, he is more ready than ever to face him! Possesses incredible reflexes, combat intelligence and tactical ability, and sick skills with ninja wire and shuriken.

**Kakashi Hatake**

**Stats**:

Power: 4/5

Speed: 5/5

Technique: 4/5

Intelligence: 5/5

Cooperativeness: 4/5

**Quirk**: Copy-eye

**Description**: A young yet seasoned veteran with a haunting past. A prodigy in fighting since young, he now uses the skills he has picked up in Konoha Hero Agency in educating two students which both remind him of those he has lost. Enjoys infuriating other people, and reading Icha-Icha paradise.

**_Thanks for reading!_**


	4. 4

...

...

** I don't own Naruto or My Hero Acacdemia, but you know what I do have the rights to? No? Because neither do I!**

** If you enjoyed this please leave a review it gives me a nice tingly feeling in my heart and that may sound weird but it's true~~ also it encourages me to continue this because im new to it and writing 1k words is a lot harder than i thought it would be**

**Chapter 3: Naruto's second quirk**

drip.

drip.

drip.

'What's that annoying noise?! I just destroyed an entire yakuza base! A hero like me should be given some rest...' Naruto thought to himself in annoyance at the incessant dripping noise.

"**You fool**..." A menacing voice rang out from seemingly all around Naruto, like a really good audio system in a cinema.

Naruto's eyes flew open and he awoke to find himself lying in muddy water, the metal bars of a big cage standing over him.

"Who's there?!" Naruto yelped out. The sound of his own voice reverberated around the room.

"**So. You're finally awake, quirk thief. Tell me, do you really think of yourself as a hero?**" The same menacing voice asked.

"Yeah, I guess? After all, I stopped all those villains and probably saved quite a few people. And what do you mean by quirk thief?" Naruto clarified, confused.

"**Hmph. You truly are an incorrigible human. The ones I knew before were inspiring, selfless individuals before they died. Unlike you**." The voice insulted Naruto, before finally revealing himself, as a figure approached the bars.

It was a gigantic fox with orange fur, and black markings all over it. It seemed to emitting a menacing, bloodthirsty aura. But what truly stood out were the 9 huge tails behind it.

"Wow, this is a weird dream, huh? Clifford the Big Red dog is the last thing I'd expect to see in one of my dreams! And once again, what do you mean by quirk thief?" Naruto questioned again.

**"You think this is a dream? And did you just call me a dog?! YOU WILL PAY!" **The beastly fox grabbed the cage with its giant hands and the entire area resembling a sewage shook. After awhile, the fox stopped its raging. **"Haven't you gotten it by now, Naruto Uzumaki? Haven't you wondered where you got that power from? It was me, the great Kyuubi no Kitsune! I am what you would call, a sentient quirk." **

Naruto was barely fazed by the shaking of the cage, but was intrigued by the fox's words.

"But... I already have a quirk. I thought people could only have one quirk?" Naruto asked, confused.

"**Now you're displaying a bit of intelligence**." The fox smirked, to which Naruto scowled. " **To answer your questions, I am not your original quirk. I once belonged to someone else related to you , but they were killed in battle and now... I am here for some reason. I wanted answers, but clearly you don't know anything. I no longer want to see you. Goodbye.**"

Suddenly, a rush of energy was emitted at Naruto. It felt like the force of a tornado was currently pushing him back, and suddenly Naruto was forced out of the sewer landscape.

When Naruto willed his eyelids to move open, the light that entered his eyes forcefully felt blinding, almost painful. Everything was blurry, and he could barely make out shapes and colours.

He did however, manage to make out a mess of white, on top of dark blue, below it some green, surrounded by more dark blue.

Kakashi-sensei.

"Kakashi... sensei." Naruto spoke for the first time in days.

"Naruto? Naruto, you're awake! Thank kami!" The familliar blurry figure said in relief.

"Kakashi-sensei... I had this trippy dream about the giant fox which looked like Clifford the Big Red dog and it was really trippy and-" Naruto started.

"Shut up, Naruto." Kakashi said harshly and Naruto immediately complied. "Don't you know you and Sasuke almost died from that stunt? Taking on such a big organisation like that... Naruto, it was really selfish."

Naruto looked down. He felt like some psychic force was keeping him from making eye contact with Kakashi.

"It was selfish because it seemed like you had no regard to how we feel. How all of us who care for you would feel if something bad had happened to you. Hiruzen... Sasuke... Me... But you just charged into dangerous territory recklessly.

Not only that, but going berserk like that... You destroyed an entire mansion in an instant! Now you and Sasuke are all over the news, though they don't know your faces yet, they know what you can do! In addition, the police discovered that there was a little girl being kept and tested on in the mansion. Though your actions freed her, she was injured by the debris of what you did to the mansion!

I hope you reflect well on what you have done, Naruto, and realise what it really means to be a hero before your classes start next week." Kakashi lectured Naruto, his voice brimming with disappointment.

Naruto was completely speechless. That had been a lot of information. Naruto felt remorse. His actions had hurt the innocent and probably those dear to him. For the first time in his entire life of 14 years, Naruto found himself questioning if he really knew what it meant to be a hero.

Kakashi-sensei had pointed it out. The weird fox in his mind outright said that Naruto was no hero. And now he himself felt doubt.

Why exactly did Naruto want to be a hero?

Flashback

"Hiruzen-jiji! I want to be a hero! Heroes are cool!" Naruto exclaimed, breaking into the Hokage's office once again.

"What brought this on, Naruto? Why exactly do you want to be a hero?" Hiruzen inquired, smiling gently at the sight of the blonde orphan.

"Well, lately I've been watching the TV, and there have been a lot of heroes saving the day! Some ninjas from this agency, and All Might, too! Heroes saving people like that is really cool, so I wanna do it too!" Naruto explained.

"So you want to become a hero because it's cool? Do you know what being a hero truly means?" The robed old man asked once again, intertwining his fingers subconsciously.

"Yeah! It's being someone who can save innocent people!" Naruto responded. It was the textbook answer that everyone knew.

"It seems like you get it, then. But being a hero, especially a good one, means knowing that saving people is what matters most. No matter what is at stake, no matter what you feel, as a hero, you must save everyone, so everyone in this society can feel safe." Hiruzen stated.

"Yeah, of course, Hiruzen-jiji!"

Present day

"Hn, dobe." A familliar voice grunted to Naruto's right, beside the hospital bed he was on.

"Sasuke?" Naruto responded. His vision cleared as he looked to his right and saw Sasuke lying another hospital bed, wearing a hospital gown and with multiple bandages wrapped around his legs and arms.

The two looked at each other, neither saying a word. The awkward silence continued for awhile before Naruto finally broke the ice.

"I'm... uh... sorry, Sasuke. For draggingyouintothatmessandgettingyouhurt!" Naruto apologised hurriedly, his ego preventing him from applogising to Sasuke properly despite what Naruto had done.

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto, and smirked. "What was that? I didn't really hear you properly."

Naruto sighed.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, for dragging you into that mess against your will and getting you injured like this." Naruto swallowed his ego and said sincerely.

Sasuke's smug facial expression had changed, but inwardly he was slightly taken aback that Naruto would admit to being wrong, especially to him.

He didn't really know how to respond to that. "Uh... it's fine, I guess. The doctors said that I'd be fine in two days anyways.

Also, I have another question. What was that... power that you used back there?"

Naruto seemed to ponder this question for a while. "I don't know." He replied. "But it could be my second quirk. I had a dream with a big orange fox behind bars, and it told me that it was a sentient quirk, and that it was my second quirk, though it didn't really belong to me?"

Sasuke sighed. Nothing Naruto had just said made sense. He decided to drop the topic for now.

"Hey, Sasuke. I need your help in finding this little girl!" Naruto adruptly asked.

Sasuke was taken aback by the question but quickly replied snarkily:"Why, dobe? Interested in little girls now?"

"No! Look, Kakashi-sensei told me that I accidentally got a little girl injured by my destruction of the mansion. I feel really bad about it. Could you help me track her down so I can apologise to her? Not doing so wouldn't feel right at all." Naruto clarified.

"Hn. Nothing I can do other than just rest here anyways, so I suppose I could help out." Sasuke replied.

And so, for the next two days, Sasuke and Naruto researched to find a way to let Naruto apologise properly. They both found out that she was currently under tight security in a hospital, so they also had to work on finding a blind spot where the cameras and police would not notice him.

After two days of meticulous planning, Naruto and Sasuke were both fully recovered, with a plan to finally apologise with the girl, who Naruto now knew as Eri. Who knew that would be so difficult?

"I'm out of here, Naruto. The hospital air is suffocating me. Good luck with your apologising and don't get caught." Sasuke spoke hurriedly, eager to leave.

Later, at just the correct time, Naruto teleported into Eri's hospital after looking at it through the window like a stalker.

He was hanging uncomfortably on the ceiling.

"Hello..." Naruto greeted Eri without a second thought.

He saw the little girl's eyes widening in shock, about to scream.

"Nonono! Please don't scream! I'm not here to hurt you or anything!" Naruto whisper-shouted, still hanging on the ceiling to not be caught on the camera red-handed.

Now that he got a clearer look at her, Naruto saw that Eri had red eyes, pale blue hair and a single small horn. What caused Naruto concern was the scars on her arms, the cast surrounding her leg which was probably caused by him, and the permanently scared look on her face. Tears of guilt welled in his eyes.

"Look, I'm here to apologise. I was the one who destroyed that building without a second thought, and got you injured. At first, I thought I was being a hero by taking down the gang, but now I know I should have... given it more thought." Naruto continued sincerely.

The little girl continued staring at him.

"Will you forgive me?" Naruto asked hopefully.

Silence ensued for a while, before Eri finally replied:" I forgive you. Y-you saved me from the bad men who hurt me, so I forgive you."

Naruto grinned. He felt as if a heavy burden like a rock had just been lifted off his shoulders.

"Thank you, Eri-chan! Say, you must be lonely by yourself here. I could come visit you sometime!" Naruto exclaimed, and Eri winced slightly at how loud he suddenly became.

However, the loudness wasn't unwelcome. It wasn't clearly visible, but Eri lips had curved upwards into a smile.

"I would like that... thank you for saving me." Eri murmured softly, and Naruto smiled so brightly it practically lit up the room.

"Alright then! See you next time!" Naruto said, before teleporting away.

Later...

Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi were eating takeaway food back at the Hero Agency.

"So, Naruto, do you know what being a hero means yet?" Kakashi inquired.

"I sure do, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto claimed, swallowing the food in his mouth. "A hero is a public servant, and the very definition of a hero is someone who saves people. To be a hero, I must prioritise saving other people, and never compromise the safety of the innocent. From now on, I'll be a true hero. I'll be someone who will use my powers as well as I can to save people!"

'I'm proud of you, Naruto. It's good to know that my faith in you wasn't misplaced.' Kakashi thought to himself.

Kakashi nodded sagely. He then looked up at Naruto and said:" Hm? Did you say something?"

The two boys sweatdropped.

"Also, Naruto, Sasuke. I forgot to tell you because of you being in the hospital and all, but there are U. A official recommendation exams. And... they start in 30 minutes. Of course, you can forgo them if you don't feel like you're up for it, but-" Kakashi informed the boys sheepishly but was quickly cut off.

"No, Kakashi-sensei! We need to go!" Sasuke exclaimed in shock.

"Ok, Naruto, look at this picture of the U.A campus, and teleport there. Bring Sasuke with you too," Kakashi ordered, showing Naruto a picture of the U.A campus where the tests were being held.

Naruto grumbled about being used, but quickly held on to Sasuke's shoulder and teleported to the test site immediately, along with Sasuke.

The two boys made it to the test site and saw a long running track. What was more eye-catching, however, were the two large glass buildings which made up the main facilities of the great U.A high school.

The two boys waited for about 20 minutes, making small talk with each other before a loud voice was heard.

"Attention all official recommendation test takers!"

All students present immediately turned to look at a flamboyant looking man with shades and a long, blonde spike of hair.

"My name is Present Mic, and I will be explaining the rules for this test! It's simple, all you need to do is get to the finish line way over there with the big banner, see?! You can use your quirks and stuff, and we'll be recording your timings!"

The pro hero all but shouted.

"Now all of you please go the starting line! Ready, set, go!" Present Mic commanded them.

In an instant, students were blasting off, some of them using their quirks and some of them simply running, like Sasuke. Most notable were a boy creating ice and using it to propel himself, and another one neck-to-neck with him seemingly using a strong blast of wind to propel himself.

However, both of them were completely overshadowed by Naruto, who was already at the finishing line with a smug grin.

"Examinee number 9 has made it to the finishing line in... 0.76 seconds! Good job!" Present Mic shouted.

Naruto smugly walked back to the finishing line, looking back at the struggling competitors. That had been a lot easier than he had expected, and since that was the only test, a spot in U.A was guaranteed.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was doing his best at running. He had been one-upped by Naruto in this race, and was currently trying his hardest. Apart from the two students using their quirks to propel themselves, he was currently in the lead.

Using the athleticism he had attained from 7 grueling years of ninja training, he could easily beat the other students running, and even outsped a girl with a ponytail who was riding on a skateboard.

Every single step was almost perfectly done, not wasting any energy yet carrying his body as far as they could.

In just 8 minutes, Sasuke had made it to the finishing line through just running hard without using his quirk, behind Naruto, the ice quirk user and the wind quirk user.

"Pathetic, Sasuke." Naruto said jokingly.

Sasuke was too fatigued to react.

After 2 days, Naruto and Sasuke had received their acceptance letters into U.A high school... through an all-might hologram?

"Yay, we're in our dream school now! I'm so happy!" Naruto exclaimed childishly.

"Hn, you made it in less than a second. Of course you were accepted." Sasuke responded.

"Don't act so gloomy, Sasuke! We're classmates now!" Naruto cheered Sasuke, who was still under the weather due to Naruto beating him in the race, up.

The day after tomorrow would be the day they finally went for their first high school class.

\--

The day after tomorrow came quickly, and soon Naruto and Sasuke were walking in the school compound, trying to find class 1-A.

"I don't see our class anywhere, Sasuke!" Naruto complained.

"It's right beside you, usuratonkachi .(loser)" Sasuke replied.

Naruto looked and saw "1-A" written beside him on the wall. The words were really high up, like 4 meters tall!

"Can't believe I missed that..." Naruto murmured sheepishly as he pushed the door open and Sasuke followed him in.

They were greeted by the sight of... people shouting? One was a bespectacled boy with blue hair and the other was a blonde with spiky hair and red eyes. Whatever they were shouting about, Sasuke and Naruto wanting nothing to do with them, settling into their seats stealthily, barely being noticed and sitting down at seats conveniently located next to each other.

Then, a green haired boy with big eyes walked in, and immediately the blue haired boy started singing him praises and talking about the "true meaning of a test" or something. Naruto and Sasuke were barely paying attention to them.

"Go somewhere else if you want to play at being friends. This is the hero course." A deep, bored voice rang out as a... worm? emerged at the front of the class.

Looking more closely, Naruto and Sasuke saw that it was actually a man in a sleeping bag, standing up.

He had tired, yet strict looking eyes, visible stubble on his chin and long hair.

'Wow, this guy looks like a complete hobo!' Naruto thought to himself.

"Okay, it took eight seconds before you were quiet. Time is limited. You kids are not rational enough." The man spoke once again.

'He's also giving me Kakashi-sensei vibes. He's like a Kakashi-sensei without a tendency to infuriate people on purpose.' Naruto thought to himself again, rapidly forming first impressions of the man.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shouta. Nice to meet you. This is kind of sudden, but put this on and go out onto the field." The man said, holding out a bag of outfits.

He then promptly left the classroom, and all the students swiftly grabbed an outfit and proceeded to the male or female locker rooms to change.

"What do you think we'll be doing, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Probably a quirk test of some sort, if we're going to be on the field." Sasuke answered logically.

Later...

Aizawa had just explained that they would be doing the five standard fitness tests, but all the students would be able to use their quirks. He also threatened the one in last place with immediate expulsion.

This caused the students noticeable distress.

"Argh, Sasuke, what am I gonna do? I don't want to be expelled!" Naruto asked worriedly.

Sasuke had been observing his new teacher. His body language was carefree, and he did not show any signs of lying. Would he really expel someone on the first day?

"First, the 50 meter-dash." Aizawa announced. Observing closely, Sasuke could see that most of his classmates were very capable of using their quirks creatively, even seeing the girl with her hair in a ponytail during the exams using a skateboard in the test.

"Next, Naruto Uzumaki. On your mark. Get set. Go." Naruto instantly teleported to the finishing line with a grin.

"0.43 seconds. Good job." Aizawa deadpanned.

"Wow! He made it there in an instant! Good job!" A pink-skinned girl complimented Naruto.

"A teleporting quirk? That is truly impressive!" The blue haired boy, apparently called Tenya Lida exclaimed.

"Next, Sasuke Uchiha. On your mark, get set, go." Sasuke ran as fast as he could, still paling in comparison to those with emitter quirks but running a lot faster than an average human.

The next test was the grip strength test.

Nothing too notable happened here, and Naruto and Sasuke got above average scores. The octopus guy crushing the grip strength thing was pretty cool to Naruto though.

The third test was the standing long jump. With their superior ninja training, Naruto and Sasuke managed to almost make it across the entire sand pit without the use of a quirk, wowing the whole class.

The fourth test was the repeated side steps. Naruto decided to use this as an opportunity to show off again, teleporting left and right as if using his "Kage Bunshin technique" where he would teleport quickly between two points.

The fifth test was the most interesting. It was a test of throwing a ball far. Naruto and Sasuke got decent results, but could not do much. There was a participant who managed to stop gravity from acting on the ball, allowing her to get a score of infinity.

What really caught Naruto and Sasuke's eyes, were Aizawa's eyes becoming red, the mysterious bandages around his shoulders floating up into the air. This happened as the guy with green hair was throwing the ball, and he got an extremely underwhelming score.

Aizawa walked up to the boy, and spoke to him. While Naruto was conversing with some of the other students, Sasuke covertly turned on his Sharingan and read Aizawa's lips. A few things stood out to him. One, the boy, who's name was Midoriya, would be injured every time he used his quirk. Two, Aizawa could apparently remove quirks temporarily. Three, for some reason, All Might was currently hiding behind a wall and watching the test.

Aizawa's eyes returned to their normal colour, and Sasuke wondered for a moment if he and Kakashi were related. Then, Midoriya held the ball with a determined look on his face. He swung the ball, releasing it with his finger, and suddenly the ball flew off. Now, only his finger was injured. Sasuke had been observing him closely, and was impressed by Midoriya's quick thinking. The getting injured by his own attacks was still lame, though.

However, Midoriya was still last on the scoreboard. Would he truly be expelled? Sasuke found it a waste of potential.

"No one will be expelled. That was simply a tactical ruse." Aizawa explained, with a stiff smile on his face.

'Now he's exactly like Kakashi-sensei!' Naruto thought to himself.

That had truly been an interesting teacher, and first experience in U.A.

\--

**Thanks for reading please leave review it make me happy**


End file.
